Zoey and Rythian Fanfic
by darqussecain
Summary: What would happen if Zoey raged?


I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS

I suggest watch Tekkit Rebirth 17 It's super effective on Rythian's Channel

watch?v=imp8eDFsCnk

Copy the Link

Rythian was tired. So were Teep and Ravs. After the adventure in the nether and getting blaze rods for Zoey he was dirty, his clothes was scorched from the blazes. He finally reached Blackrock. After he had shown Ravs around the place and scolding him for letting Ringo free, he let him sleep in his old bedroom. Teep went to his semi-ruined watchtower to sleep. Rythian took off his armour and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower then went to bed. He woke up to Zoey staring at him. "Hey Rythian! Me and fishton were watching you sleep. You look peaceful when you sleep."

"Ok, um I want you to meet someone." He got off the bed and went out of the room. She followed him out of the room to "his" room. "Um Zoey this is Ravs, Ravs this is Zoey." Rythian muttered.

"Hi, what's up?"Ravs grinned and did a little wave.

"Um, ok, hi, I would be very hospitable but there are 3 nukes under, our, house." She hesitated at the last bit.

"I know." Ravs said calmly "Rythian told me and Rythian I am going back to my bar, thanks for the bed." Then he went pass Rythian and Zoey and went back to The Crooked Caber.

"Ok, Rythian do you have the Blaze rods and ender pearls?"Zoey asked.

"Yes I do I have been mass producing the blaze rods but not the ender pearls." He replied as he passed them to Zoey "Is that enough?"He asked.

"That's too much actually but its fine." She smiled and went downstairs again.

"Zoey, I'm going out again ok?" He called after her. But she didn't hear him. Rythian sighed to himself and walked out of Blackrock and into the forest. He was walking for a while thinking if he should visit Martyn and Toby's territory. He liked to walk early in the morning when the air was misty and cool though when the mist touched him it hurt a little. He was still tired and his neck was still sore. "Rythian," a smooth voice said. "You will pay for tricking me and leaving me with the skeletons and spiders that night you mothertrucker." He turned around to find a man with a thick moustache and beard in an orange spaceman suit and a scientist in a white lab coat and green goggles. He unsheathed his red katar and snarled. "Sjin and of course Duncan." The scientist took out his emerald sword and the spaceman took out his mining laser. "Two against one? Now that is hardly fair." Rythian muttered. Sjin shot his mining laser at Rythian catching him in the shoulder. Hissing in pain Rythian clutched his burnt shoulder but the lifestone healed it quickly. Duncan lunged and tried to stab him but failed as Rythian pushed him away. Seeing Rythian distracted he quickly shot Rythian again on the shoulder and stomach. Duncan quickly swiped his lifestone and kicked him in the stomach. Rythian coughed and spat blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He pretended to stagger to get near them. He tried to stab Duncan but Sjin pulled him away in time. Sjin shot Rythian's hand and he dropped his katar, hissing in pain. Rythian punched Duncan in the jaw with his good hand making him fall on his back. Sjin tackled him to the ground punching him in the face a few times. Rythian tried to elbow his face but Sjin quickly pinned him. Rythian grunted and punched Sjin in the face and snapped Sjin's head back making him fall back. Rythian got up clutching his shoulder which was still burning and looked down on Sjin, forgetting about Duncan. "Now Duncan!" Sjin shouted. Rythian looked confused. Duncan came behind him with a bucket of water. He hesitated but in the end he poured water over him. Rythian screamed in pain and he couldn't take it anymore and everything went black before he touched the ground. Duncan looked away. "Let's go, we had done enough here." Sjin growled covering his black eye. Duncan nodded and touched off quickly with his flying ring. Sjin gave Rythian a satisfying kick before he activated his jet pack and flew off as well.

{Meanwhile}

"Finally finished with the computer now all I need to do is..." Zoey hesitated. "Um...right I'll figure something...ummm." Her stomach rumbled. She clutched her stomach. "Maybe I should eat something first." She mumbled to herself. She skipped up the stone stairs and when she reached the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread she called out Rythian's name as she munched on it. "Rythian? Where are you?"

Zoey started to worry. "Rythian? Where are you?" She shouted louder. She looked in the bedroom, the bathroom, the magic room, even the farm but he wasn't there. Teep heard her shouts and rushed to her side to see what was wrong. "Teep where is Rythian?" Zoey asked. He shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the forest. Zoey activated her flying ring and flew over the forest. Teep was running behind, bow in his claws/hands. She kept on flying until she saw a dark figure leaning against a tree. She deactivated the ring and ran quickly towards it. It was Rythian. His face was red from the water that hit him. His shoulder and hand was burned and his clothes were drenched with water and blood. "Oh my gosh, Rythian." Zoey looked at him, tears quickly forming in her amber eyes. Teep ran up behind Zoey and took one look at Rythian and walked over to sling him over his shoulder. "Teep wait," Zoey said as she took of Rythian's flying ring and klein star and gave it to Teep. "Use this." He nodded and put it on and took the klein star. Both of them touched off and flew towards Blackrock. When they reached Blackrock Zoey opened the doors and Teep brought Rythian to the bedroom where Zoey patched him up and made him a new lifestone.

(I suggest for this part you play Kevin MacLeod ~ Mechanolith It will make the scene more awesome)

Zoey

I was angry and I knew who did this. It was Duncan and Sjin. Angry thoughts covered my mind. _You know you want to let me out, let me get the revenge you so dearly wish for_, a soft, seemingly harmless voice cooed inside her head. Oh no, the Blaze side of me was taking over, I have to get out of here. I quickly exited the bedroom to outside_. Let me out, let me out_. The voice said again. SHUT UP! I told myself. I clutched my head and fell to my knees. _LET ME OUT NOW_. I couldn't bear it and I tried to scream but all that came out was a metallic breathing sound of a Blaze. My skin peeled off and there was glowing yellow underneath. My eyes turned in to orange glowing orbs. Flames covered my red hair but did not burn it up. The Blaze rods that Rythian gave me flew out of my pocket and circled around me. I looked at my hands and summoned fire. I didn't need a fire or flying ring anymore. I was in no longer in control of my body anymore only my subconscious was telling the Blaze in me what to do. To kill Sjin and Duncan.

(Third person)

Zoey took off leaving a trail of fire in her wake which was spreading towards the forest. She flew over the forest and saw the red matter katar on the ground that Rythian dropped and flew over to pick it up. She flew over to Duncan's castle; he had forgotten to put up the force field. She burned down the gate and stormed up to the room he was in. He was humming to himself and examining a new item. He heard the sound of fire and turned around; dropping the crystal he was holding in his hand, breaking it. Without hesitation, Zoey threw fire at him but Duncan dodged and it just burned part of his coat. "My coat!" Duncan whined. He quickly activated his flying ring and flew downstairs and out of the castle. Zoey didn't bother about flying downstairs but instead she burned a hole through the wooden wall and flew out quickly flying to Duncan and held him by his neck and threw him to the ground with such force that even the flying ring couldn't even stop him from taking damage. He laid in the crater that was formed. Duncan groaned. Zoey flew down, red katar in her hand. But even if Zoey was a Blaze now, she still had her subconscious telling her body what to do and it just told her_don't, just burn him but don't kill him._ So with that she summoned a fireball in her hand and threw it down at Duncan, burning his face badly and he fainted from the pain. She still had one more person she had to deal with.

{Meanwhile}

Martyn woke up to the sound of fire and snapped his eyes open. His forest was on fire! He quickly got out of bed and shook Toby. "TOBY TOBY WAKE UP!" Martyn shouted.

"Noooo, just start without me." Toby whined and pulled covers over his head.

"TOBY FOR GOD SAKE THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!" Martyn shouted louder.

Toby opened his eyes and jumped out of bed and looked around and saw fire. Martyn ran out of the tent and saw that half the forest was destroyed and half was still on fire. He fell to his knees, crying.

"Why?"

_Rythian_

I woke up. I was back in Blackrock and was in the bedroom. My wounds were healed but my head still throbbed. I sat up and got off the bed. I reached the bedroom door opened it and went downstairs. I walked outside and towards the watchtower assuming Teep will be there but something stopped me. There was a trail of fire leading to the forest and it was on fire. "Err, Teep!" I shouted. Teep ran to my side and he saw the fire too and showed me a red mushroom. "Teep did Zoey do this?" He nodded. "Why didn't you stop her?" He pointed at the fire and passed me my flying ring and klein star and pointed to the direction of Sips co headquarters. "Oh no." And with that I took off.

_Teep {meanwhile when Rythian and Zoey were gone}_

I sat on my bed in my watchtower my head in my claws, hands, whatever. I had to do something. Rythian is injured and Sjin would expect Zoey would be there so he will kill them for sure. I went to the chest that was opposite the bed and opened it. There lay the jet pack Zoey gave me went she saved me from that god forsaken sorry excuse of a person, Sjin. Wow that is a long insult. I took it out, put it on and flew over to Duncan's castle. When I reached, I still wasn't surprised when I saw the gate burned to the ground and Duncan lying down in a huge crater with fire in it. I walked closer to Duncan and saw his lab coat burned and his face all red and sore from fire, probably. I nocked an arrow and walked closer, I kicked him and he groaned. I was surprised that he was still alive. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder and took him to his bedroom where I patched him up and waited for him to wake up. Five minutes passed and I got impatient. I took out a bucket of water and threw it over him. He woke up immediately, spluttering and coughing. He looked up and me and backed up. "Nice dinosaur!" He whimpered. I rolled my eyes. "Wha, what happened?" He asked again. I pointed at his face and leg which was bandaged. "Oh right, that." He said as he touched his cheek and winced. "Why did she attack me?" He asked again. I punched him in the arm and he yelped, "Oh right, I guess you can't explain further since you don't have a voice, but I have an idea." He got off the bed and searched the chests in his room and soon came back with a round metal device. I nocked another arrow and pointed it at him. "This won't hurt you, it will help you talk." He said as he raised his hands and the device which was still in his hand. I lowered the bow and he came closer and strapped it around my neck. I could talk! The first word I said was, "Cookie!" came a cheerful but warm voice that emitted from my throat, it felt weird. Duncan looked confused. "Sorry, I was testing, come with me we have to save Zoey! Don't worry, I will explain on the way." And I jumped from the castle and Duncan took the stairs and limped behind me. "I'm coming Zoey." I said and ran off to Sips co forgetting Duncan.

(Third Person)

Zoey flew over to Sips co and didn't bother with the entrance or flying instead she just landed and melted the basalt wall and burned the grass on the ground as she walked. She saw Sjin walking towards the Sips co tower and she roared "SJIN!" Sjin whirled around, mining laser in hand but dropped it once he saw Zoey, eyes full of fear. Zoey ran towards him in a blur driving him to a wall strangling him with her left hand and a summoned a fire ball in her right. Sjin clawed at her hand choking "Please don't." Sjin pleaded but Zoey didn't care. "ZOEY STOP!" She turned her head slowly to look at the person behind her, eyes still glowing and full of anger and didn't loosen her grip on Sjin's neck. "Look I'm ok now." It was Rythian with his arms raised. Her eyes softened and she extinguished the flame in her hand and dropped Sjin who was gasping for air. Her skin and eyes stopped glowing and returned to normal, the blaze rods that were circling around her fell to the ground. She dropped to her knees but before her face hit the ground, Rythian caught her. She opened her eyes and whispered, breathing heavily, "Rythian, your ok." She hugged him, crying.

"Of course I am." Rythian grinned, hugging back.

After Sjin stopped choking and started to breathe properly again, he raised his mining laser.

_Teep_

I was nearly there with Duncan behind me and saw Sjin, mining laser pointed at them. I had to do something.

_Rythian_

I saw Sjin, mining laser in hand, but I didn't care. All that mattered was Zoey, I had to save her, and so I hugged her tighter, shielding her from Sjin, waiting for the burning sensation to arrive.

(Third Person)

"See you later, love birds!" Sjin shouted as he pointed the laser at the two, setting it to 'explosive'. He began to pull the trigger.

"Any last words?" He mocked; the two hugged each other tighter.

_Zoey_

This was it, I was going to die, but I didn't care, as long as I am with Rythian, I will die happy. I closed my eyes, expecting blackness.

But all I heard was a scream of pain.

(Third Person)

Zoey opened her eyes, looking at Rythian, who was tightly clutching her with his eyes still closed, waiting for pain. She looked up at where Sjin's body was. All she saw was a blur of green. Teep had kicked Sjin's face, knocking him out. He nocked an arrow and pointed it at Sjin and looked at Zoey and Rythian. "Are you guys ok?"

Rythian opened his eyes when Teep spoke.

"Tee!" She got up, hugging the dinosaur. She stopped and looked at Teep. "Wait since when can you talk?"

"A small visit to the scientist." He smiled, taking off his dinosaur hoodie to show his shaggy, messed hair. He pointed to the metal device that was around his neck, it slightly covered the scar that was across his neck, still red and sore. His slightly high voice felt warm and kind. Duncan was behind him with a burned face.

Zoey looked at Duncan feeling guilty all of a sudden. She ran up to him and gave him her lifestone and an extra klein star. "Here, you will need this, I'm sorry and thanks for giving Teep a voice." She gave him a kiss on his forehead, she had to tiptoe because he was taller than her, and he turned red. She called for Rythian when she touched off of the ground with her flying ring. Rythian looked back at Sjin's unconscious body, and sighed.

_He will be back, I know it_

_Epilogue_

Duncan sat next to Sjin waiting for him to wake up tapping his foot and fiddling the lifestone that Zoey gave to him. Sjin groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. A few moments passed. "So should we take revenge?" Sjin finally spoke.

"No Sjin, I don't want to hurt Zoey or Rythian anymore." Duncan said staring at Sjin with his green eyes.

"But I am your boss! You have to do what I say!" Sjin shouted

"Then I quit!" Duncan shouted back, punching him in the jaw and Sjin immediately fainted again. Duncan walked away and looked back at Sjin one last time before going back to his castle.

_Never Again_

~End~


End file.
